


Red

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Historical Jesters RPF, Stańczyk - Jan Matejko
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Siege of Smolensk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so he had worn red to show the fracture of his heart and the blood of dead men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

The Seige had raged and finally broken. And so he had worn red to show the fracture of his heart and the blood of dead men. He was not a maker of merriment that night, though many others were. He knew that his aloofness perhaps soured the good mood of some of the royal party-goers – for there is no greater felt woe than the troubles of fools – but the light of joy in his soul was dampened and he could not seem to relight it. He excused himself early, claiming dizziness from over-consumption of wine. No one acknowledged his departure.


End file.
